


Decay

by froggiekirby10



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: (I don't know how to tag), Age Progression, Angst, Book Writing, Hitting, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Starvation, Yelling, beach settings, domestic abuse, mermaid au, researching, underwater settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiekirby10/pseuds/froggiekirby10
Summary: Dan Avidan is a cryptid researcher and investigator. While writing his book on his research, he visits a town for a certain amount of time to gather information on mystical creatures of the sea. One day, while sitting on the beach, waiting for something to show, he meets someone who would change their life, but disappear to soon. Written originally on the tumblr blog @moeymakesausWritten by:Tumblr user: @chloe-creepTumblr user: @froggiekirby10





	1. Chapter 1

The water was glistening as the sun rose just above it that morning. It was almost blinding, but it gave the surrounding area a nice atmosphere. This was it, usually the only time Arin could slightly peak above the water and stare at the sun. It looked so dim and small from under the waves, but up here it was a blaze of colors. He loved to just float there and admire the sunrise, but as soon as the sky turned from red to blue, he would have to go back under. That’s when she woke up. If she knew he had been up there, he’d most likely be punished. He didn’t like to be punished by her. No one really would if they knew what she did. Maybe they did know what she did though? Arin didn’t know, it’s not like anyone talked to him. In fact it almost seemed like they ran away… He never understood why they would. Was there something wrong with him? Was it because of her? He didn’t understand. It couldn’t have been because of her, she was amazing and took care of him! It must’ve been his own fault most likely. Arin groaned and watched a couple more minutes before he saw the blue, knowing it was time to leave.

Diving back under, he swam back to where he and her stayed, by the coral reef. It was a very pretty place to stay, but the coral is very sharp. He has to be careful. Arin silently crept back inside the house and slipped back into his tiny room, laying down and pretending to be asleep. A minute ticked by...then two...then three...then- suddenly he heard the loud groan of her yawn. There was some shuffling, before she started to call his name to wake up. He got himself off the ground and slipped back out of the room. Arin quickly swam into hers and got to the foot of her bed.

“Yes Mam?” he smiled.

“Good, you came. Would you get something that I could eat for breakfast? I might let you have some of it.”

“Yes Madame Viedzma” Arin smiled, swimming off. He quickly went past the coral into the open blue, looking for something that might be good enough for her. Arin narrowed his eyes and scanned for anything maybe good enough…

“A-ha!” he exclaimed, swimming after a delicious looking Red Snapper. The snapper noticed and started to swim away. Arin picked up speed and chased after it with his hands in front of him. He approached, getting closer, close, just a little bit…

“Gotcha!” Arin giggled, snatching the fish and getting a good grip on it as it wriggled and thrashed. He held the fish tight as he swam back into the coral and delivering it to her.

“How does this satisfy you, Madame?” Arin asked. She came close to him as he held it out. She narrowed her eyes and examined it.

“Hm, that little thing? Sorry, there won’t be enough left for you” she huffed, snatching it from him. Arin let out a small sigh.

“That’s alright. If you need me, just call. I’ll be in my room, waiting.”

“Arin, I did not excuse you. I have another task for you” she grumbled before taking a bite from the fish.

“O-oh, sorry Madame. What is this task?”

“Fetch me a sea cucumber, would you?”

“Of course. I’ll be right back,” he said with a small nod. He quickly swam back out of the coral. She finished her fish, chowing it down and spitting the bones into a jar. Placing the jar on the ground near a pile of more jars, she went back into her room. Arin soon came back with the strange object, handing it over.

“Is that it?” Arin asked. She took a moment to examine it again.

“This is not a sea cucumber Arin. You know what that is, it shouldn’t be that hard to find.”

“I-I...uh...I thought it-” she suddenly cut him off with a hard smack to the face, “That is a Sea Lamprey. I need a Sea Cucumber. Can you get that through your thick skull?” Arin held his head up, placing his hand over the area that was hit before giving a nod.

“Y-yes Madame…”

“Then go” she hissed. Arin quickly swam out of the coral once again, going out into the blue.

“Sea cucumber….Sea cucumber...come on…” he frowned. He was swimming close to the seafloor, searching for a sea cucumber to give her. He thanked god when he finally found one, afraid of getting hit again. He grabbed it and quickly went back to the coral.

“M-Madame? I found it for you” Arin called, soon hearing her coming from a distant room. She went close to him and examined it.

“Good, you got one. Hand it over.” He nodded and did as she said, as Madame Viedzma placed it into a pot. She smiled and laughed.

“Good, very good. You may go to your room for a while. I have work to do.”

“Yes Mam” Arin nodded, swimming off and shutting himself in his room. He laid himself down and grabbed the braided piece of seaweed he’s been working on. It wasn’t going to be anything in particular, it just kept him entertained. Arin braided and twisted the plant, finally reaching the end after sometime. He looked at his work and smiled before getting an idea. He held it against his wrist and see if it would wrap around. It was quite long, so he tried tying it with his teeth. Once it was nice and secure, he looked around the floor for anymore so he can make another. And this was how Arin spent his free time. Lined with the small walls of his room were many of these woven trinkets, sitting there and decaying. Some of them were in certain shapes he found interesting, the rest were just strands. He worked on this new one for a while before he was called out again.

“Arin!” Madame Viedzma yelled as he came out. She cupped his cheek and smiled, “I have a very important job for you my dear”

“What would this task be Mam?” He asked softly.

“You see, it seems something very important of mine was stolen. I can deal with the criminal but you…” she touched the tip of his nose, “need to get it back for me. Can you do that?”

“O-of course I can get it… But where is it Mam? I can’t retrieve it if I don’t know its location.”

“Now this is the hard part. It’s been brought on land. Not too far from sea though. And what’s our rules about land? Recite them for me loud and clear?”

“Never go past the shoreline or interact with outside forces. The tail most always be touching our waters.”

“Good. And what’s on land? Why do we stay under here?”

“Humans are on land. We stay under here so that we won’t get hunted.”

“And all humans are what?”

“Evil.”

“Good, good. Now, can I trust you with this?” she asked.

“Yes, of course. You can trust me.”

“Perfect, now swim off my little fish” and with that, she turned back to her work.


	2. Chapter 2

  
The alarm went off at 6:00, blasting loudly into his ear. Dan groaned and sat up, reaching over blindly to shut it off. Today was it, today was the day! It had taken all day long to drive down here the day prior, but now was finally the day to do some real aquatic cryptid hunting. He sprung out of his bed with a bright new attitude, ready to start the hunt and continue working on his book. He’s been working on it for so long! Dan had been working on this book series for years now. In the such for mythical creatures in the real world. Sure, there was the skeptics, but there were a few things he couldn’t believe with his own eyes. Though he did admit proof was...scarce. But no matter! He needed something for his upcoming book about cryptids of the sea, and now was finally the time to find something. He quickly got dressed in his clothes, and grabbed his day pack. Fixing his hair in the mirror, he grabbed his car keys off the counter and ran out with excitement. Dan was practically speeding into the parking lot, grabbing his things out of the backseat and running down to the beach path. He found a good spot near the shoreline and set up his things on the sand, pulling out a chair and small table. Dan sat down and stared at the waves, just waiting for anything to show up. And he kept watching, and waiting. And...waiting...and-

“Oh my god this is so boring” Dan whined. Only about an hour passed. He reached over and grabbed his bag, and shuffled through it and pulled out his book. Might as well work on it while he waits. No one was at the beach by this point aside from the occasional old person or couple hand in hand watching the sunrise. He watched it as well, gazing as the colors of red and orange splattered the sky. It was beautiful. He was almost entranced by it,quickly shook it off, getting back to work. This wasn’t vacation. It was work. He placed his focus back onto his book, tapping the pencil against his leg as he thought. He bit his fingernails,clicked a pen, anything to waste time in a sense as he tried to fix the wording of a particular sentence. He scribbled and worked on the sentence before going to another, and another, and before he started writing more sentences in his book. Time passed, the sun rose, and Dan still didn’t find nothing except a mean crab who decided to snip at his foot.

The day was slowly passing by, he wrote a bit more, and his feet were constantly snipped at by obnoxious crabs. He groaned and laid back in his chair before looking back at the shore line.

Nothing. Fucking nothing. Maybe this trip wasn’t the best idea. After all he was scared of the ocean, such a **great**  idea to go. Might as well go for a walk or something to pass the time. He stood up from his chair, and held the book in his hands in case he finds something. He chose and random direction and started walking. Dan hardly realized how far he went, the pace also set him in a trance as well. Before he knew it he was far, so far he couldn’t see his equipment anymore. The beach seemed to end up ahead, many jagged rocks jutting out in the sand. He shrugged and just kept walking. Who knows, there might be something other than scallops on those rocks. Considering he's seen many things, it wouldn't surprise him one bit. It was pretty dangerous, and obvious he was supposed to stay out of there but…

He saw something. He can see something near the rocks. His curiosity peaked as he came closer. It was shiny and a lush lavender shade. It resembled a shell, but it obviously wasn’t one. Dan carefully picked it up to examine, feeling how nice and smooth it was. It was very pretty and undamaged, considering where it washed up. There was maybe something to this, but who knows. Most likely it was just some kid’s garbage that washed up after they threw it out into the water, though it didn’t seem like a very fun toy. Dan shrugged and kept it anyway. At best he could give it to one of his friends when he leaves. They usually expect something. Dan shrugged and slipped it into his bag slung across his body before walking on.

He slowly padded back over to his setup, occasionally glancing at the crashing waves. Luckily no one had touched anything, though it seemed like someone was thinking about it, or at least staring at it confused. A woman on a small vehicle was eyeing it strangely. She wore a bright red tank top, reading, “LIFEGUARD” in white letters. Dan waved to her awkwardly as he sat back down in his chair, double-checking everything just in case. You can never be too safe.

“These are your things sir?” they asked, adjusting their sunglasses onto their forehead. Dan gave a nod.

“Uh huh. All mine.”

“Why exactly are you at the beach with all this?”

“Eh heh… Well you see, I'm currently working on this book, and I'm here to see if I find anything worthwhile for it. Basically some research of sorts.”

“Worth while? I mean, nothing here but water, sand, and people on vacation. If you’re writing a book on that though, you’ve come to the right place” she smiled. Dan let out a nervous laugh.

“Suuure, yeah. I-is the setup bothering anyone, or am I fine? Because I can move if I'm an inconvenience.”

“No no it’s cool. But um, the life guards are heading home pretty soon, how long are you planning on staying?”

“Um… Not sure. It depends if I find anything. But don't worry, I don't swim, like at all. If anything my feet get wet.”

“Heh, okay, I’ll take your word for it. Just stay safe, alright?” she said.

“Of course.”

“Good luck with your book or whatever” the lifeguard smiled before speeding away down the beach. Dan smiled as the lifeguard left. They were pretty nice… Welp. Back to work. Dan moved his pencil back towards the page, but right as it was about to touch, he heard a shriek. It was awful and gruesome, like someone imitating a pained pterodactyl or something. The sudden sound made Dan jolt and break the lead.

What. The fuck. Was that. Dan quickly closed his book and placed it in his bag, springing into action to help whoever made that noise. The noise persisted as Dan tried his best to figure out where it was coming from. Could the lifeguard not hear this or something? Maybe the motor drowned out the noise? Nevertheless, he kept looking for the source of the noise, as it was slowly dying down.

“H-Hey! W-Who’s screaming? Do you need help?” Dan yelled. He started going at a sprint along the shoreline, occasionally repeating the call as he looked. The saltwater splashed under his feet as he ran. He heard the noise again, this time more pained and quiet. He turned to the noise and went in that direction, finally seeing something. Something was laying on the ground, half in the waves and half on land.

He got closer to the figure and saw that it was a person lying on the sand-Wait. Waaaiit.

“H-Hello? Are you um...you’re tied up in a fishing net?” Dan mumbled. The person didn't respond. They were only giving out these dry and raspy breaths.

“O-Oh, oh shit. C-Come on, can you try talking to me?” Dan crouched down and frowned. He tried shifting the person lightly so they weren't on their side, and instead on their back, hoping it might make it easier to breathe. The person’s eyes were shut, but as Dan turned them, they slowly blinked, looking up at him before suddenly screaming again. They quickly sat up with the scream, trying to move away from him.

“Go away! G-go away!” They said almost breathless.

“Whoa whoa, hey, calm down. I’m just here to help, alright?” Dan soothed.

“H-help? N-no no, you're not tricking me. I-I won't be fooled!” They said as they kept backing away.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to help. You look a little tangled up” Dan took another step towards him. The person started fiddling with the net that was visible, trying to undo it, but it only made it worse, causing them to panic.

“Shhhh, shhhh, if you stand still, I can help, okay?” Dan took another small step. He got close enough to them that he bent down. Dan slowly and carefully picked up a part of the net, before pulling a switchblade out of his pocket. The person winced at the sight of the blade, but Dan ignored that and started cutting the net. He sliced through a few pieces before pulling the blade back.

“Try getting out now, I think that was enough” Dan instructed. The person looked at him and hesitated, before pulling the net downwards and of slipping out.

“See? There you go! All better now” Dan smiled.

“T-thanks…” They mumbled.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to like, help you to your car or something?” Dan offered.

“Car?... No, no no. I-I’m fine. No help n-needed, all good.”

“A-Are you sure? You sound a little shaken up. Plus sometimes the ropes on those nets can leave some bad rope burns”

“Yes I'm sure. I’m trustworthy, I think, I got this, okay?” Dan sighed and nodded.

“Oh, and you shouldn’t be in the water, the lifeguards are about to leave because it’s getting late” The color in the person’s face drained.

“Shoot! I-I gotta find it, gotta go, gotta go. Shooot!”

“Find it? What are you talking about sir?” Dan asked.

“It's purple, I think. A-and shaped like a shell. Did you happen to see it, please?” Dan bit his lip and pulled it out of his bag, “This?”

“Yes, you had it! Oh thank god” Dan held it out but pulled it back.

“Wait, what is it anyway? And why do you want it?” he questioned.

“I don't know what it is, or a lot of things, but it belongs to her and she wanted me to get it, so I am.”

“Her?”

“O-oh, my uh… Guardian. She wanted me to get it.”

“Oh, I see. You have a guardian?” Dan asked.

“Yeeesss?”

“Like, sorta like a parent you mean?” Dan guessed.

“Just a guardian, not a parent.”

“Ah, I see. How did they lose this?” Dan wondered. The person paused for a moment.

“Apparently it was stolen and ended up on shore.” Danny nodded and sat down on the sand, his legs starting to hurt.

“Do you still need help getting home then? Or at least get dried off, the night gets a little cold.” The person gasped and wriggled away.

“D-Dried off? Y-You are trying to kill me!” he shouted, pointing a finger at him.

“W-what?! Kill you?! Why would I want to kill you? Getting dry won't kill you. If you're that afraid, why haven't you run away?”

“...run?” the man cocked his head to the side. Dan stared at him.

“Yes, run. With your legs? To move? Did you hit your head too?”

“Leeegs?” the man repeated, almost mispronouncing it.

“Legs, yes. You know, the things below your torso?” Dan asked as he kicked his own up.

“I-I uh...I want to leave now, give me the thing” the man hissed, making grabby hands towards the purple object. Dan pulled it backward.

“Woah woah still not yet, jeez. Now you're making me curious. Do you have legs or not? You seem… Suspicious.”

“What? Legs? Um...Why wouldn’t I?” the man seemed to be sweating, but Dan couldn’t tell because he was so wet. Dan narrowed his eyes and drew closer to him.

“How long have you been in the water? How'd you get in a fish net in the first place? Those things are out far usually.”

“I um...I like to swim out really far”

“I don't think the lifeguards would allow that though, currents being out there and all.”

“No no, I’m allowed” they insisted.

“Oh really?” Dan pushed.

“Y-Yup”

“I'll give it to you when you stand up then.”

“W-What? I- Just give it to me!” they hissed.

“I just want to make sure that you're out of the net fully. Come on, I will give it to you when you do.” The man frowned and crossed his arms.

“You know I was starting to think you weren’t so bad but I guess she was right, humans are evil” he huffed.

“W-wait, what? Evil?!” The man narrowed his eyes and groaned, “You know what I mean…”

“I-I really don't… I'm not evil, just trying to help!”

“You aren’t giving me the thing, that’s not helping” they frowned. Dan looked at the person and blinked a few times before reaching behind him.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?” they asked.

“Getting the thing. It's behind me.”

“O-oh...I…” they shut up and looked away. Dan reached and grabbed the thing and held it out.

“No tricks? You’re just...gonna give it?” they asked.

“No tricks.” They reached their hand out slowly and took it gently. They drew their hand back with the object in it, and looked at Dan.

“Um...thank you I guess” they mumbled, clutching it tight. They looked out at the water and back at Dan.

“I-I must be going now…”

“Wait” Dan said, slightly reaching his hand out. The person eyed it.

“What?”

“I’m on vacation here. Are you a local?” Dan asked.

“Uhhhhh” they shrugged.

“Well...I’m not sure we’ll see each other again, but I have a feeling we will so um...until next time” Dan held out his hand again. The person eyed it again.

“Am I supposed to…?”

“Grab my hand back” Dan explained. The person hesitated before grabbed Dan's hand. Dan, now with this firm grip on him, suddenly used all his force to yank the man out of the water. The person yelped and quickly let go of Dan's hand and fell face first on the sand, just a bit away from the shoreline. Dan gasped and covered his mouth.

“Holy shit...” Danny mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Arin groaned as he laid there in the sand. He pushed himself up with his arms and looked at the over guy, who had his mouth covered. Arin looked down and screamed again, realizing none of his tail was in the water anymore. The guy, who was to shocked to say anything, bent down next to him and helped him turn around so he was facing the water.

“I-Is that real?” he gasped, pointing to Arin’s tail. Arin turned his head and looked him straight in the eye.

“Yes. It is.” The man made a quiet squeaking noise.

“Seriously? Holy fuck, holy fuck! I can’t believe- can I touch it?” Arin blinked and stared for a moment. Well his attitude changed really quickly.

“Suuure? Be careful though, I guess.” The guy slowly reached down and poked it as Arin’s tail twitched. Arin winced a bit when the guy made another noise.

“Oh my god it is… Finally!”

“Can I go now you meanie?” Arin hissed.

“Wait wait wait just hold on please.” The man pulled over this bag that was over his shoulder and shuffled through it. He pulled out a strange device and adjusted it.

“Smile!” he instructed, but Arin wasn’t having it.

“What is that?”

“It's a camera, don't worry about it” the guy said. “Just look at the round thing real quick, it won't harm you”

“Oh yeah like I’m gonna trust you after what you did” Arin huffed, now trying to shuffle away back to the water.

“Wait, please! I'm serious. This will only take a second.”

“No! I need to get back to her and bring this back, and she’ll be mad at me that I went outside the water and talked to an evil human and she’ll probably hit me” He heard a snapping sound real quick.

“O-oh… Sorry. You can go now. Talk about me or whatever, I have to get home too.” Arin blinked and looked back at him.

“What did you do?” Arin asked.

“I took a picture. It doesn't do anything to you, it's just a visual, okay? Don't worry bout it.” Arin froze.

“Why do you want one of these ‘pictures’?” he wondered.

“Oh! I'm writing this book and stuff, and I like to have references or something about things I see that are cool!” Arin hesitated and narrowed his eyes.

“And...humans don’t know about mermaids?”

“No. They think mermaids are fake but I've actually met one! It's so cool, you have no idea!” Arin cocked his head to the side.

“Can I look at this, ‘picture’?” he requested. The human nodded as something came out of the front of the camera. They took it out of the camera and held it out for Arin. Arin took the strange thing and looked down at it. It was black for a small moment before an image of himself appeared. He was looking away, considering he didn't look at the human when he took it.

“Cool, right?” they smiled. Arin suddenly got an idea.

“Yes really...cool. So cool I think I’m gonna take it” Arin grinned smugly.

“No no no no please. Please I'm really scarce on film please don't.” Arin hid it behind his back.

“You deserve it for being mean to me” Arin huffed.

“I-I didn't mean to be mean I swear I was just helping. I-I thought you were human at first, I didn't know! I'm really really sorry I swear.”

“Then why’d you pull me out of the water?”

“I thought you needed help getting up seeing how you were tangled in fishing net… But now I see that you're a mermaid, soo…”

“Yeah, likely story. You’re just a mean human. You’re all just like she says!”

“I-I didn't mean to! I didn't know, please! Can you forgive me in anyway?”

“Hmmm...well maybe I could-no!” Arin shouted, flicking some sand up from his tail into the human’s face and finally reaching the water, swimming off. He held the purple object and the picture tightly as he swam quickly back to the coral. He hid the photo in his room before bringing the object to the Madame.

“I retrieved it for you” he smiled, holding it out. She snatched it from him.

“What took you so long? You should've been there and back.”

“Sorry, I briefly got stuck in a fishing net” Arin explained.

“You got stuck in a net. You know to avoid those, how'd you even get caught?”

“I was just being irresponsible, I am sorry” Arin apologized.

“I had other things for you, you know. Now you have double the work tomorrow since it's getting late.”

“Y-Yes Ma’am, of course” Arin bowed his head.

“You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Go to your room and I'll get you in the morning.” Arin nodded and swam off. He made one last seaweed braid that I night, using it to attach the photo to his wall. He smiled and looked at the photo before getting as comfortable as he could on the ground to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Danny set up his things again that day, right in front of where he saw the mermaid the day prior. He wasn’t even sure if that was real, but if there were mermaids out there, he was damn well going to find it again. He sat down in his chair and pulled out the book. He could document the experience from last night, real or not. It was pretty convincing, and seemed real to him. If only he hadn’t lost the photo.

 _“Note: Mermaids are extremely crafty and mischievous. I did obtain a photo of one, but the specimen fooled me and took it with them.” he scribbled down._  
  
_“Mermaids seem to have very little knowledge of human culture or basic things. From a brief conversation with one, it says that all humans are evil, and had some trouble pronouncing the word ‘legs’ at first.”_  
  
“Hey hey, look who’s here again today! Find what you’re looking for for your book?” a familiar voice asked. Dan turned to the voice.

“Oh hello again! Yes, I did find something, but I lost my proof of it. I'm hoping I'll be able to see it again today.”

“What was it?” the lifeguard leaned against her vehicle.

“You're going to call me crazy, but I saw a mermaid on the shore yesterday. It was caught in a fishing net.” She suddenly turned stiff.

“No you didn’t” her voice was suddenly low and quiet.

“I actually did. I took a picture, but they tricked me and took it. We had a not-so-pleasant conversation as I tried to help.” She took a step closer.

“I said ‘no you didn’t’. Is that clear?”

“Uhhhhh… Yes ma'am.”

“Perhaps you should pack up your things and enjoy your vacation” she suggested. Dan only gave a shaky nod to her, not wanting to get on her nerves. The woman pulled back and got on that perky smile again.

“I’ll see you again when I make my rounds, kay?” she giggled, seeming as if nothing suspicious had just happened.

“O-okay…” He stuttered. She waved to him and drove off. What the hell was that about? It was strange and very suspicious… Oh well. Dan sighed and looked back out at the waves. It was extremely unlikely to see a mermaid a second time, but he could hope, right? He stared at the waves for a while and sighed. Keep the hope up, you may never know. He started packing up some of his setup, but left some things out. He also made sure to wear sunglasses today, in case more sand got in his eyes.

He laid back in his chair and continued working on the book for a little while. He turned on some quiet music and sat by the waves, getting lulled by the noises and falling asleep. He dreamed of seeing that mermaid he encountered. It was very fuzzy, but pleasant.

The mermaid was laying on the sand, sighing and his hair spread out in either direction. He seemed very relaxed and at ease, basking in the sun, the tip of his tail touching the water. His scales were glistening brightly as Dan sat down by him and smiled. The mermaid turned his head and smiled back at him, Dan taking notice of his sharp teeth.

“Hey...It’s all warm” the mermaid mumbled.

“What's all warm?”

“Me...in the light sky thingy” they pointed to the sun. Dan let out a little giggle.

“The sun? It tends to make things warm, hot even.”

“Mhmmm...It’s making me dry but...good dry…”

“If you need hydration please tell me. I don't want you to actually get dry, okay?”

“Okay” they smiled, flapping their tail a little bit. Dan smiled back and laid down next to the mermaid in the sand, not caring if his hair gets full of it or not.

“Do all humans have hair like that?” they asked.

“Not all humans have hair like this. Everyone's hair is unique.”

“And you said all humans have legs?”

“Yes, all humans have legs. Unless something horrible happens, but yes.”

“Do any mermaids have legs?” they wondered.

“I don't think so. Mermaids are, well… Mermaids. They have tails. But I have heard of some sirens being able to switch from having legs or a tail, but not mermaids.”

“Oh…” they sighed, “Well, where’d you get your legs?”

“I was born and raised with mine.”

“Can I be born and raised with legs?”

“You've already been born, you're lying before me. I don't think so, but there might be a way to give you legs.”

“Really?”

“Possibly. Considering the stuff I've seen, it wouldn't be far fetched.” The mermaid looked excited, but his expression suddenly fell.

“No...I...I know you only like me because I’m a mermaid or whatever” he mumbled.

“W-what? No, no… Not at all. I like you for you. Your personality.” The mermaid blushed.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah really! Come on man, you're so cool to be around, always sporting that smile.” The mermaid giggled and sat up.

“You think so? She doesn’t let me smile much”

“Yeah I think so. You always have it when you come up here. It really brightens my day.” They giggled again and moved their head onto Dan’s lap. Dan smiled and petted their wet hair, the silky strands tangling in his fingers.

“Dan...I don’t wanna leave...why can’t time go slower when I’m with you?”

“I'm not sure… I wish time would slow too. I'm only going to be in this town for so long.” The mermaid suddenly tensed.

“You...you’re going to leave me?” they whimpered.

“I-I'm sorry, I really am. I don't live here, but I wish I do. I would stay here, believe me, but yes… I'd have to leave eventually.” Dan said sullenly. The mermaid sat up and took a large, raspy breath, their breathing kicking up quite a bit.

“N-No I...I can’t…” they covered their eyes with their hands.

“Hey, hey… What's wrong? What can't you do?... It's okay.” Dan soothed, sitting up as well and rubbing their back slowly.

“I can’t...I can’t do this again! I can’t be abandoned! Y-You’re leaving me just like everyone else!” he screamed, tears pushing their way through. Dan didn't know what to do, so he just hugged them tight, as tight as he could.

“I will stay with you as long as I can. If I'm able to stay longer I will. I'll find a way.” The mermaid only shook their head no and pushed him away.

“You planned this. You planned to hurt me like this. You’re just a mean human. And you’re e-evil. You never actually cared about me. No one does. A-All I can do is pray the Madame will keep me and love me, b-be the only person who ever has”

“N-no! I didn't plan this at all, please! I do care and love you so much. I don't mean to hurt you or be mean, I just want to be there for you! I care, I really do care…”

The mermaid froze. He stood still for a long time. Though as he opened his mouth to say something, Dan jolted awake. He sat up straight holding his head up. Man… That was interesting. He groaned when something suddenly caught his eye. A small white square on the shoreline. Dan approached it, picked it up, and sure enough, it was the photo from yesterday. Did… Did they come back? Did they leave this here? Dan looked at the photo and saw that it was slightly smudged and water damaged, but to his surprising luck the focus of the photo was still visible. He looked around quickly, fuck, fuck! Why had he fallen asleep! He missed them! Maybe they were still nearby or something, right?

Dan started sprinting along the shore line, looking out at the water. He held the photo tight in his hands, the water splashing everywhere.

“Hey! Mermaid guy!” he called, hoping for a response. He saw a distant splash in the water.

“Hey!” He called again. It was out far, far enough to swim, for a normal person at least. But Dan… No. Fuck fear. This is way more important than worrying about sharks and what not. He picked up his speed and ran into the water. Dan soon felt his clothes getting wet, realizing they weighed him down quite a bit when wet. He took the heaviest item and just threw it on shore as he pressed on into the waves. The water was chilly, and he was thankful he left his phone and wallet back at his site.

He swam as best he could in the direction of the splash, ignoring how cold everything felt. As Dan got closer, he took a deep breath and dove under before opening his eyes and soon realizing the salt water burned. He shut his eyes under the water and shot above the surface, groaning and pressing his hands against them.

“Ahhh, shit” Dan mumbled, trying to look down in the water while above. The water was a bit muggy, so it was a little hard to see. Dan moaned and swam down again, trying to feel around for anything. He felt around for a bit before shooting up for air, then going back down. He dared to open his eyes again, squinting. It stung a bit, but he saw a quick flash of something. He almost gasped, realizing he couldn’t a second before he opened his mouth. He did take a intake of “breath” which lead to some water, which made him shoot back up again and start coughing. Dan tried to recover quickly before swimming back down.

He squinted again, scanning the water for anything. Anything at all, and quite possibly the mermaid. There was a quick pink flash as he tried his hardest to reach for it. He actually saw it multiple times, and he tried reaching for it each time. Eventually he had to go back up. Dan coughed again, his wet hair matted and in his face, not allowing him to see. He tread in the water for a while to catch his breath, eventually moving the hair out of his face. Dan looked down again for a long time, but he was too late.

He sighed and swam back to shore, flopping on the sand near his article of clothing.

“Goddammit...I need to bring goggles or something” he groaned, rubbing his eyes again. He rolled on the sand and looked up at the sky. He was probably so close to seeing them again. So, so close. Dan sighed. Who was he kidding, it probably even wasn’t the mermaid. Seeing one of those is like once and a life time. Still the photo though…

He reached over and picked the photo back up, looking at it again. He gazed at the mermaid in the image.

“I will find you again” he muttered, putting his clothes back on. He slowly trudged back to his stuff, looking down at the photo and occasionally back at sea. Dan slipped it into a nice folder and stayed for a while longer before finally giving up for the day and going home. He packed up this things and placed them in his car before driving away from the beach. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
“Madame? I-Is there any extra for me today?” Arin asked as he handed over a nice Flounder. She examined the fish, checking its size.

“There may be a few scraps. I can try to save some.” Arin’s eyes went wide as he smiled.

“Thank you so much” She gave him a small and quick smile for once before taking a bite out of the fish. Arin savored it. He hadn’t eaten in the past two days, so anything tasted good right about now. Once she placed the bones in another jar she gave him another set of tasks to do for the day. Arin went off to do them post-haste, ready to please.

He fulfilled task after task after task. Just as overbearing as usual. Strangely however, Arin continuously found himself looking up, at the shimmering, distorted sun through the water. Being on the surface was nice, despite that scary encounter. The sun was all warm, and it was a lot...different than under the water. It seemed so open, so free. While up there he felt this feeling, and this actually distracted him, getting himself caught in the net. Arin shook his head again. It was confusing, it was also baffling why he eventually decided to return the photo. Part of him felt...bad?

That guy seemed so apologetic, but Arin knew they were evil. All humans were evil, right? Of course they were, his Madame wouldn’t lie. But this human...maybe he wasn’t evil, just naive. He seemed a bit stubborn, but… Didn't he not know he was a mermaid at first? It kinda seemed like it, but also not really… He wasn’t sure, a small part of him felt a bit of sympathy. I mean, what’s the worse a human could do with a picture or whatever?

Arin sighed and let his thoughts on the topic wander as he continued his duties. He grew weary, and his hunger did return fairly quickly.

“I know Madame says I shouldn’t but…” Arin looked around and spotted a fish. He swam towards it and snatched it, the fish wriggling in his hands. Arin quickly shoved it into his mouth, afraid he’d be caught or something. He spat the bones out a buried them in the sand, half out of fear and half out of respect. It was a small fish and a not very good one at that, but he was still hungry, though not daring to eat another.

He swam back to Madame and told her of his completed orders, secretly hoping he was free for the day. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lip.

“Hmm...fine then, you’re free to go outside, but bring back dinner” she instructed. Arin gave a quick nod and a smile.

“T-thank you Madame. I'll bring back a good fish for dinner.” And with that he swam off into the blue. Arin twirled around, twisting through the coral and heading towards the surface. He popped his head above the water and closed his eyes. The sun felt so nice. He wished his whole body could feel so warm and fuzzy like that, but that would either require going back up on the beach or finding a rock, which usually didn’t feel too good to lay on.

He dove back down under the water and went exploring aimlessly, not knowing where he was going, just as long as he had a sense of where the coral was. Arin giggled and swam around aimlessly before suddenly freezing. Above him was one of those human crafts. A tough rigid bottom. And they hung traps off the edge off the edge. Arin felt scared. He swam near the seafloor, trying to avoid those death traps. He didn't know where to go now. He felt stuck. Arin tried to look for a clear path when he suddenly cried out. On his upper arm, he felt intense pain shoot through a small bit of his skin.

He drew his arm close to his body and gripped it tight. If he was above the surface, he would be crying right now, but all he could do was breathe intensely. Fuck, fuck! One of the metal traps was stuck in his arm. He felt a tugging on it, which made his arm hurt way more. He tried desperately to pry the trap out. Arin gritted his teeth and with one good yank, he ripped it out, blood seeping into the water.

He swam behind a rock as quickly as he could, leaning against it. He held his arm close as it bled, forming a small cloud of pinkish red. Arin winced and held his hand over it, trying to stay quiet. He waited and waited. He leaned against the rock for a little while. This gave him a great reminder from the little doubt that was growing.

All humans are evil. They're selfish and mean and all they want to do is kill his kind. Arin slowly found another fish and swam back home. He handed it over to Madame, already knowing that there won't be any left over. She gobbled it down and sent him off to bed.

Arin laid down on the ground and got comfortable. His mind wandered till he eventually drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

The day prior, Dan went and bought a few things. An actual swim suit, goggles, a nose plug, flippers, scuba diving gear, and even a boat ride he could use at any point during his vacation. He was so determined to find that mermaid again, multiple times slipping through his fingers. He will talk to them and apologize, and then some. The boat rental was on a dock, and the nice girl on the phone said she'd take him wherever.

With his new gear he went over to the boat rental and hoping to tell the lady to just go out in the ocean, possibly by any good reefs and such. When he got there, she was waiting for him. She had a bright smile and mysterious eyes.

“Captain Berhow! I'm guessing you're Dan?” She asked, holding her hand out. Dan shook her hand with gusto.

“Yup! That’s me. I’m Mr. Avidan. It’s nice to meet you.”

“So why do you fancy diving?” She wondered.

“Oh, I’m just doing some research on the area, want to take a look around. That kind of stuff.”

“Ah, I see. A scientist. Do you want me to skip all the myths about mythical creatures then?”

“Myths? Do tell, that’s actually the stuff I like to investigate.”

“Oh, really?” she asked.

“Mhm. I’m writing a book on it and I want to get as much info as possible.”

“Ooooh, well then you’re gonna love all the bullshit I’ve heard” she giggled, motioning him to follow her as she walked towards a boat. Dan walked next to her, pulling out a small notepad and pencil just in case she brings up anything good.

“Let’s see, I have monsters, starfish, mermaids, evil crabs, giant squids, water enchantresses, you name it” they listed off.

“Hmmm… I’m currently on the mermaid trail. How bout that?”

“Sure, why not. Let’s see” she cleared her throat.

“There’s been many tellings of mermaid encounters around here. Some are nice, but others are fairly tricky. I believe that I encounter one myself, but it was a long time ago.”

“Really? What was it like?” Dan asked, wide-eyed.

“It was like everyday, hanging at the beach with the family, you know? I just happened to walk along the shore by myself, and saw some just sitting there.”

“Something? What was it?”

“I saw what seemed like a family of them. It was magical, really. They were just sitting there close to the water. I didn’t get to close though. I didn’t want to bother them.”

“What’d they look like exactly though?”

“There was a female and male adult, and two young ones from what I remember. Like I said, they were like a small family.”

“But you don’t remember what they looked like? Like their hair or tails?”

“Umm… Brown hair seemed to be common, but their tails? Um....” She thought for a moment.

“They were all different colors” she remembered.

“Like, what colors specifically? Do you remember?”

“Like, purple and green and pink and blue I think?”

  
“Ohh… Interesting… How old did the young ones look? I’m being a bit pushy, but uh… Do you remember that?”

“Very young. One older than the other, about 8. The other was super young, like 4 in human standards”

“Ah, okay. So they were just sitting there?”

“They were sitting there crying and watching the sunrise I think. No one else was on the beach you know?”

“Oh… I see why you didn't bother them. Something probably happened, but who am I to know that.”

“I just kinda sat there and watched them for a while before the sun came up more and they swam away”

“Interesting. I'll keep note of that. Who knows, if we’re lucky we might encounter them. Emphasizing on the if.” She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, okayyyy” she snuffed.

“Come on, keep your hopes up. I'm sure encountering one recently tells something, right?”

“Are you saying you did?”

“Yes I did. That's why I'm looking around to see if I can find them again.” She stood still before laughing.

“Okayyyyyy”

“No no I have actual proof of this though. I also think I saw them again like a day ago or something”

“Are you sure? Sometimes we get reinactors”  
  
“I have my files with me, I can pull it out”

“Let me see then” she crossed her arms. Dan pulled his bag over and opened it up, grabbing the folder and taking the picture out.

“It's a bit smudged and water damaged, but you can still see it clearly.” She stared at it for a moment before taking it in her hands.

“Huh...you know...that one looks like the one I saw years ago. Hair and tail and all”

“Really? Which one was it? The 8 year old like one or the 4 year old?” He asked. This is getting interesting.

“The younger of the two”

“Oooo okay. How long ago was your encounter?”

“Many years ago. I was only about 3, but you don't forget shit like that, you know?”

“Oh totally. I'm never going to forget anything that's like this.”

“Listen, I'll take you out on your mermaid hunt, but don't get your hopes up, alright?”

“I'll try not to hype myself up to disappointment.” The captain led him to her boat as they set off into the waves. Dan stood at the edge of the boat, watching the water crash against the sides.

“Tell me where you want to dive and I'll stop, okay?” She yelled over the boat’s motor.

“Okay!” Dan yelled back. They went out quite a ways, it was hard to even see mainland from here. He looked down at the water before he saw some colorful formations underneath. Coral.

“How about here!?” He yelled.

“Here seems fine!” The captain yelled back. She shut down the engine. Dan got everything ready as she walked to his side. “You know how to dive and all, right?”

“I know the basics, yes.”

“Alright, I'll wait for you and file a murder by shark if you aren't up here in like, 30 minutes?”

“F-fair enough, sure. I’ll try to be up around that time mark.” Dan smiled and sat on the edge. He placed the mask on, and dove down. Everything below the water was beautiful… It was so colorful. There were so much coral jagging out of the seafloor. Dan slowly swam down and lightly touched one. It was a bit sharp under his fingers. He swam around the area. Suddenly there was a small noise. Dan spun around but saw nothing. Dan stayed completely still for a few seconds before continuing to move around the coral. He kept going on, looking through when he heard another sound again.

Dan stayed still again, turning his head slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a quick glimpse of something quick moving. Dan moved forward slowly. What was that? It had ducked away behind some coral.

“Hello? I mean no harm…” He said in his mask quietly. Suddenly, before Dan could react, an arm reached out and violently yanked him in.

“What the fuck are you doing down here?!” Dan squirmed a bit in whoever or whatever this was.

“Humans are underwater now too?!? But I thought you breathed air…” Dan felt this thing feel around his back, and knock on the oxygen tank.

“What is this?”

Dan tried to respond but his mask muffled it.

“Listen just, why the fuck are you here. I gave you your photo back!” Dan knew who this was. It was the mermaid. He tried again to respond.

“Can you not talk or something?” they guessed. Dan was then violently turned around. The mermaid looked him over closely, pursing his lips. They drew closed and poked at the mask multiple times. Dan swatted his hand away. The mermaid stared at him for a few moments.

“Why are you down here. Tell me or else I’ll…” they opened their mouth to show their sharp fangs, “bite you” Dan’s eyes widen at the sight. How was he supposed to respond? He thought before figuring he could maybe talk with his hands? Dan pointed to his eyes before pointing back at the mermaid.

“Eyes at me?... No, uh… Oh! See me!” Dan nodded.

“Why see me?” Dan tapped his chin before pointing down to the mermaid’s tail.

“My tail? What about… Are you hunting me?!” Dan raised up his hands and shook his head no.

“Then what’s so interesting about my tail?” Dan wasn’t sure how to answer, so he just put his thumbs up. The mermaid narrowed their eyes and just stared at him.

“Uhhh… Good?” Dan nodded. The mermaid had a look of confusion. Dan pointed to the tail and gave a thumbs up again. They just got more confused.

“What’s so good about my tail?” Dan rolled his eyes and pointed to his mouth before pointing up to the surface.

“Talk above? Okaayy…” Dan swam up and motioned for the mermaid to follow. The mermaid hesitated before following him to the surface. Dan immediately pulled out the air tank and squealed happily.

“I can’t believe I found you again!” The mermaid looked at him and blinked.

“Is that a good thing for me, or?” Dan took a deep breath.

“Sorry I’m getting excited it’s just, god you’re so fascinating!”

“Fascinating? What’s so fascinating about me?”

“Everything!”

“But why? I don’t get why you would go out into the ocean to look for me specifically.”

“Well, just look at you! You have a tail! A fucking tail! I just knew I had to find you again” Dan gushed.

“It’s just a tail. Like, seriously.”

“And it’s amazing”

“I still don’t get why though.”

“Listen, you might not understand, it’s probably common down there, but I have never in my life seen anyone like you”

“I don’t know how common it is for mermaids to encounter or interact with humans, so…”

“So can’t you see why this is so incredible to me?”

“I guess so?”

“Listen, I am so sorry I tricked you the first time we met, but I promise, I will never trick you again if you let me continue to talk to you”

“You promise? You really promise for no tricks whatsoever?”

“None at all” Dan smiled.

“Okay fine. We can talk.” Dan gasped.

“You will not regret this! Though we have to get on the boat I have or something, I can’t take notes in the water”

“Do I have to get on this ‘boat’? I’d rather stay in the water.”

“You can stay in the water, I have to get in the boat”

“Okay good.” Dan smiled.

“My boat is right over there, come on” Dan swam off in its direction, the mermaid following closely.

“Captain! Help me back on please!’ Dan yelled.

“Back already? I’ll lower the ladder!”

“You won’t believe what I found” Dan giggled, climbing onto the boat.

“Oh boy, what is it?” Dan looked back down into the water and smiled at the mermaid.

“Well…I’d like you to meet- hey what’s your name?”

“Me? Uh… It’s Arin!” The mermaid called.

“Arin! I want you to meet Arin” Dan filled in.

“Don’t tell me… No, you didn’t find the exact one in the photo, did you?”

“Come look if you don’t believe me” Dan motioned her to the edge of the boat to look at the mermaid below. She ran over to the edge and gasped.

“No way!” Arin looked up at her.

“Uh… Hello there.” He gave a small wave.

“Are you real? Can I see your tail?” she asked.

“Uh, sure? Don’t know why you doubt this but-” He lifted his tail above the water for the moment. The captain gasped and held out her hand.

“Oh my gosh! It’s so good to meet you. My name’s Suzy” she introduced.


	7. Chapter 7

“It’s, uh… Nice to meet you Suzy. Also, other guy? I didn’t get your name either.”

“Dan. Daniel Avidan, paranormal and cryptid investigator and researcher” Danny smiled.

“I only asked for your name, but okay. Nice to meet you too Dan.” Dan blushed a bit as Suzy rolled her eyes, “He’s just trying to seem cool in front of you with titles and such”

“Oooo, okay. Suzy, do you have any title’s though?”

“Class A Captain!” she grinned.

“That’s… Interesting. Don’t know what any of your titles are, but it’s still cool!”

“What about you Arin? Do you have any?” Dan asked, pulling out a notepad, “Like you know, stuff you do with your life?”

“I don’t have any titles. I just, uh… Follow orders.”

“Follow orders? Are you like...a guard or something?” Suzy guessed.

“No… I just do what Madame tells me.” Dan scribbled something down.

“Madame? Who is she?”

“She’s my… guardian if you recall from the last conversation.”

“Oh yeah! Do all mermaids have guardians?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t...do you know other mermaids?”

“Nope. No one talks to me.” Suzy and Dan both shared looks.

“W-Why not?”

“I-I don’t know, there’s probably something wrong with me. They just avoid me.” They both frowned.

“Oh...s-sorry we asked. I bet nothing is wrong with you, a-and they’re just meanies”

“O-okay… Thanks I guess. And you're not as mean as I originally thought.”

“See? I told you humans weren’t evil. So can you tell us a little bit more about this Madame?”

“You want to know about Madame? Well, she's very nice. She feeds me when she can, she keeps me safe… Uh… She keeps me busy, and I have my own room. It's small, but you may never know what you can do to try to brighten that place up… Sometimes she lets me have free time. I get to swim around the coral, or do this thing with seaweed in my room. See?” He held up his wrist to show the braid.

“Oooh! Pretty!” Suzy admired.

“Did you say she feeds you when she can?” Dan asked.

“Yeah. I usually get the fish for feeding, but sometimes it isn't big enough so there aren't any scraps left over for me.”

“She feeds you scraps? And only sometimes?” Suzy gasped.

“It's not that bad. You learn to live with it.”

“When did you last eat?” Dan asked.

“Ummm… I'm not sure, but I think yesterday morning?”

“And how much did you eat?”

“Uh… This much?” He used his fingers to show the proportion.

“Seriously?!”

“And when did you eat before that?” Suzy asked.

“Um… I think two days? You lose track pretty quickly”

“Oh my god! You must be starving” Dan frowned.

“Sometimes I am, but I know she'll take care of me, so I don't worry. I'm not right now, so it's fine.” Suzy suddenly walked off and came back with a medium sized trout.

“Are you sure you aren’t?” I have an extra fish I was gonna eat for dinner tonight, but I’m more in the mood for pizza anyway” Arin froze and looked up at her. He felt the temptation. It looked so good, but…

“No no no, i-it's fine. I'm sure I'll get fed later.”

“Are you **really** sure? There’s no charge” Suzy tempted.

“I-I… Uh…” No, no. Don't fall into the temptation. Madame will take care of you later, hopefully… Arin was very hesitant.

“Listen, come on, you really look thin. One trout won’t hurt, right?”

“But I'll be breaking the rules. I've already done that this week. Well… I am right now as well, b-but still.”

“Breaking the rules? Eating is breaking the rules?”

“Yeah, Madame has rules. They're essentially there to keep me safe. Eating, well… She says, uh… She says that the reason she eats first is because she's older? Also, there aren't that many fish in the coral, so we try to share.”

“But...there are so many fish in the ocean right past the coral. What happens when you don’t follow her rules?” Dan asked.

“She doesn't let me go too far from coral, for understandable reasons, but uh… When I don't comply? She, uh… She…”

“Arin? What does she do?” Dan asked again.

“She punishes me… I do deserve it though for not listening to her.”

“Punishes you? How?” Suzy wondered.

“W-well… She, uh… She hits me. Sometimes if I made her really mad she does this other thing, but it only happened a few times, and I don't really r-remember what it is.” Both Suzy and Dan looked horrified.

“She hits you?! Arin that’s...no, that’s not okay…” Suzy mumbled.

“N-no, it's fine. She says she just has to give the discipline the easy way.”

“Hitting you is the easy way?”

“Arin...she shouldn’t hit you that’s...no…”

“Why ‘no’? She's always done it that way, there's nothing wrong with it.”

“Yes there is! People shouldn’t hit each other to discipline them!” Dan frowned, “If she controls you like this, why do you even stay with her?”

“B-because I, uh… Have nowhere else to go. She cares for me, and gives me a place to stay, and t-things to do. I don't know anyone e-else who would gladly take me other than her.”

“Well...you could always go off on your own. Or we could help” Dan offered.

“No no no no, you don't need to take me. Besides, I can't leave the ocean anyway. And I can't go on my own either. I don't even know the difference between a sea cucumber or lamprey.”

“Why can’t you leave the ocean? There’s water on land too” Suzy said. Arin was left baffled for a moment.

“I just can't. That's why.” Dan sighed and set his notes down.

“Arin, getting hit and abused and not fed isn’t okay. Just...please eat the fish…” Dan muttered.

“No no, it's fine. I'm not getting abused, and I do get fed. You can keep your f-fish”

“You’re in denial. I will personally feed you that fish if you eat it”

“I'm not in denial. Besides, I can feed myself a fish. I can put food in my mouth, I don't need help.”

“If you don’t eat it though, **I’ll** put it in your mouth”

“No no no please don't. I'm telling you, it's fine. Besides, you'll cut yourself on my teeth.”

“It’ll be worth it”

“No it won't… anyway, I'm fine, okay?” Dan groaned.

“Arin, you aren’t. If she loved you, she wouldn’t hit you. But...I guess if you believe that, maybe I can change that overtime…” Dan sighed. Arin had a small look of confusion. Overtime? He wants to meet up more? But… How long is this ‘overtime’ thing anyway?

“Is something wrong?” Dan asked, noticing his expression.

“So you're saying you want to meet more? And how long is this ‘overtime’?”

“Oh um...just until I’ve gotten all my research or I have to leave and go back home” Dan shrugged, “So not too long”

“So you're going to leave eventually?” Arin asked, going silent for a bit.

“Perhaps. Maybe I’ll come back though, I dunno. Just have to see where the wind takes me, ya know?”

“I actually don't know…”

“Hey! Uh… Why don't we change the topic to something less disheartening?” Suzy suggested.

“Yeah! So, how is it like living underwater with all the beautiful scenery?” Dan asked as Suzy handed back his notepad.

“Oh, it's nice and everything. But after a while it gets kinda old. You see the same coral everyday. You see that rock that's been sitting there for as long as you've know, and it's slowly gotten smaller, you get it.”

“Ah, now, your genetic make up must be fascinating. I mean, how do you stay so warm? You must have some strange skin insulation or something. And why isn’t your skin shriveled? It must be something completely different than a human’s”

“I kinda don't know the answer to either of those questions. Staying warm? It's all dependent on the water temperature, but insulation? Uh… Also, shriveled skin? Whatever that is, it sounds gross.”

“Oh, well you see a human, even if they had an unlimited air tank couldn’t live underwater because of the temperature. And when their skin is in there too long, it becomes all shriveled and gross” Dan explained.

“Well that just sounds lovely. Especially the temperature. Yeah it can get cold, but humans can't survive? Strange. Any other questions?”

“Just one last one for today...where do you want to meet tomorrow?”

“How about the beach again? Depending on when I'm free, I'll try to show up.”

“Sure! But to make sure no one sees you, there’s this place far down the beach human’s aren’t supposed to go, I’ll meet you there, okay?”

“That sounds good to me. I'll meet you then, I guess.” Dan smiled as Arin looked between him, Suzy, and the fish again before swimming off. He went quickly, knowing that he was gone for far too long. That was never good, and he has no good excuses. Arin made sure to grab 2 large Flounders on the way home to apologize.

He swam into the coral with both fish in hand, bringing them to Madame. She was waiting for him.

“Where the hell have you been” she hissed, slapping him without hesitation.

“I-I-I… I-I w-was…” Arin stuttered. She hit  
him again.

“Speak. Use your words.” She hissed.

“I fell asleep sun bathing on a rock” Arin lied.

“Well you shouldn't have. You had enough sleep from last night, there would've been no need for naps. Now you're late to bring In a fish!”

“I’m so sorry Madame, it won’t happen again”

“You're sorry huh?” She placed her hands on her hips.

“Very” She picked up Arin's chin and looked at him. Arin tried to shut his eyes or look away, he didn’t want to look in those eyes.

“ Open your eyes and look at me.” She snapped. “I'm very upset, and you know what happens when I'm very upset, right?”

“Please no...please not now...I’ll do anything miss, please”

“Stop your begging. There are only so many easy ways to take care of this, I might as well do the second way so you'll behave.” Arin clenched his eyes tight before slowly opening them to look at her again. She forcefully moved his head so their eyes locked. Those eyes… Oh those eyes of hers.

“What have you been?” she growled.

“A-a bad fish.” He whimpered.

“And what happens to bad fish?”

“T-they get punished.”

“And how?”

“B-by hitting?”

“Oh no no no, worse than hitting”

“I-is it the rapid aging or shortened lifespan t-thing?”

“And why do you think that is what you’ve deserved today?”  
  
“B-because I disobeyed you, and taken to long to perform important tasks, I do b-believe I deserve to be punished in such a way for my incomparable behavior.”

“Good...I hope you’ve learned from this” suddenly her hands tightened around Arin’s chin. His energy slowly seemed to be drained while everything simultaneously seemed to speed up. He groaned as suddenly he fell backwards. Her hands moved to keep him from falling as she let out a “tsk tsk”.

“I think it’s bedtime for bad fishes” she brought him over to his room and threw him in it, landing on the ground. Arin groaned, trying to bring himself up, but instead flopped back down.

“Stay down. You’ll need your rest. Goodnight my fish” she said before ducking out. Arin whimpered, pulling his tail up to his chest to hug it. His hair gently fell in front of his face. Everything hurt and felt sore. Right now though, he was just really wishing he would’ve taken that trout.

Arin tried to bring himself to sleep. Try to remove that hunger and soreness, and the dizziness he felt. It felt as if everything went by so fast but also so slow. It hurt. Of course he couldn't feel it, but he knew he was crying. Arin repeatedly muttered, “she loves you…” until he finally did get to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

  
He woke up feeling groggy the next morning. Everything was still sore… Everything felt like shit. Arin sat up and stretched. He heard his back crack and pop unpleasantly. Arin groaned and got straight up this morning to get a fish that would please her.

He went swimming in the blue and found a very nice fish for her. He caught it and brought it back. Arin patiently waited at her bedside, fish in hand. He heard her groaned as she awoke eventually.

“Good morning, I have breakfast prepared” She sat up and looked at Arin, then at the fish.

“Good.” She took the fish. Arin watched as she ate before the Madame glared at him.

“Wow, you look awful. Oh well, if it's what bad fishes deserve” she shrugged. She finished the fish and placed the bones in another jar. Arin sat in silence as he waited, obedient.

“Now, you know today you have more tasks for your disobedience yesterday. I want you to fetch a few things for me this morning, understand?” Arin nodded.

“Y-yes, I understand… What are my tasks?”

“I need 18 oysters, 5 clams, 3 healthy shrimp, a shark’s tooth, and whale skin to get you started”

“O-Okay, I'll get started right away Madame.”

“And I need you home before the sun is overhead”

“Of c-course.” Arin swam off very quickly. Arin wasted no time gathering everything, not even caring that he pissed off a whale. He brought all of the items back to her way before the sun was at its highest.

“F-Finished Ma’am” Arin breathed. She smiled and took the items.

“You did good my fish.”

“Thank you. W-What next?”

“I need you to collect a good amount of intact shells. Any kind.”

“Of course” Arin nodded and swam off, filling his arms with shells on the ocean floor. He soon returned with the shells spilling out of his arms, dropping them in front of her.

“Thank you fish. Now...this task is hard. Do you think you're up to it?”

“Yes, I-I'm sure I'm up to it”

“I need you to go up on land again. You know the rules though”

“I-I do know the rules for the land… What do I have to do?”

“My old golden mirror washed away. Go be a dear and get it, hm?”

“O-of course. I’ll get it and bring it back right away.”

“Swim off then” she smiled. Arin nodded and swam off, going quickly to the shore. As he scanned for the mirror, he suddenly remembered Dan. Should he ask him for hel-no. No, don't ask for help. Get the mirror and go. But he was expecting him, and he could walk on land...but he was a human. He sighed. Now he questioning human reliability again. He did talk to Dan for a good while yesterday, but…

Before Arin could decide, it was too late. Dan had spotted him and was running into the water.

“You actually came!” Dan said with a smile as he came close. Arin blushed and sank back down with a groan.

“Yeah, I-”

“Come on! I made you a little pool up on the beach”

“U-uh… I would rather not to go fully land, in a pool or not… I-I'm also rather busy at the m-moment…”

“Oh, how long can you stay to talk?” Dan asked, looking a little sad.

“Um… A-a few minutes?” Dan smiled again and held his hand out.

“Good, come on!” He smiled. Arin couldn't help but smile a bit at his enthusiasm. It was a bit contagious. He grabbed Dan's hand and held it tight. Dan led him near the shore line as Dan ran off to grab his notepad before sitting back down by Arin. He took a deep breath, about to ask something when he noticed Arin’s condition.

“Whoa! What happened?”

“U-uh… Nothing happened. W-What makes you assume that?”

“You just look...you have a lot more wrinkles and you look more jaded than yesterday” Dan shrugged.

“O-oh! Uh… That's normal. Don't worry about it.” He lied, realizing why he looked like that.

“It is? Is it like, a siren thing?” Dan guessed.

“Well, I'm not a siren, so I wouldn't know. It's just uh… Something that happens over time. It's hard to explain.”

“What does it mean though, are you like, dying?” Dan asked.

“I'm not dying! It's just a thing that happens” Dan let out a sigh of relief.

“T-Thank god, I was afraid something was wrong. So I'm presuming it's part of a life cycle thing?”

“Uh… Y-yeah. You can call it that.”

“Fascinating” Dan scribbled something down on his note pad, “so what are you looking for?”

“I'm looking for this golden mirror that supposedly washed up here.”

“A golden mirror? Do you need help looking for it?” Dan offered.

“O-oh, uh… N-not really, but if you see it, picking it up would be great…”

“Of course. Now...I wanted to ask if you had a family” Arin's face drained.

“M-my family?”

“Yes, family”

“T-they, uh… They… A-abandoned me.” Dan gripped his pen tighter.

“What?” His face had fallen, “I...oh, I'm sorry”

“It was a very long time ago… You don't need to be sorry.”

“Can I ask why?”

“Why they abandoned me? I was very young… I-I don't know why. They probably didn't like me…”

“What? No, of course they wouldn't. Why would they ever get rid of someone like you?”

“I-I said that I didn't know… I don't remember much about them…”

“I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it anymore, okay?”

“O-okay… Do you have other questions?”

“Well, this one doesn't really have anything to do with it but...d-did you eat today?”

“U-uh… N-no…” He mumbled very softly. Dan frowned again before turning around.

“I want you to try something” he said as he dug around in his bag. He pulled something out and handed it over.

“Here.” Arin looked at it, confused.

“W-What is it?” Arin wondered.

“It's called sushi, it's raw fish, rice, and seaweed” Dan explained.

“Sushiii?” Arin repeated. He leaned close and sniffed it. Yup. That's fish.

“Want to try one?” Dan asked.

“U-uh…” Arin looked at the sushi.

“You can have them all but I'm just asking you try one”

“I'll… I'll try one” Arin said hesitantly. Dan smiled and held one out. Arin reached out and grabbed one. He eyed it before slowly putting it in his mouth. He chewed for a bit before his eyes widened.

“Well?” Dan smiled.

“It's… Really good.” He mumbled.

“Have another!” Dan smiled. Arin smiled and reached to grab another. He stuck it in his mouth and chewed.

“There are plenty of other good human foods, maybe I could bring you more tomorrow” Arin seemed a bit excited, but his expression quickly changed.

“N-no, it's fine. You don't need to bring anything over.”

“It's my pleasure!” Dan giggled. Arin sighed.

“A-alright… Fine…”

“Finish up the rest of those, would you? Now, my next question, how to mermaids give birth?”

“Uh… I actually don't know the answer to that.” He answered while taking another piece of sushi.

“Oh, okay. Well uhhh, if you can find out, tell me someday. Now, do you have lungs or exclusively gills?”

“I do have gills, yes… But I think I'm a mammal, right? So, uh… I might have lungs. How do you tell?”

“Well...if you can breathe air it's likely but we could be sure if we cut your chest open”

“Uhhhhh… Please don't cut my chest open. Please.”

“Don't worry, I won't” Arin sighed with relief.

“Thank you.”

“Now, other mermaids have different colored tails, yeah? How does that work? Is it random?”

“The colored tails thing is a bit hard to explain. Usually it's assigned based on gender, sometimes it's personality, others you just know what your favorite color is off the bat, and it happens to be your tail color. That's what I know at least.”

“And...what one is your tail?”

“Um… Obviously not my gender. Pink is my favorite color, but I like all colors, so maybe personality?”

“Well...what does pink mean personality wise?”

“Uhhhhhh” Arin shrugged. “How would you describe the color pink?”

“Happy and light and...like love sorta?” Dan thought.

“Happy and light… T-that's not me, I think… I don't really know how describe myself.”

“Really? I think it describes you pretty well, though I've only known you for a few days so”

“Well, thanks, but uh… I-I don't know about what my personality is or whatever. Next question.”

“Okay err...what's up with your hair?”

“What do you mean? Is something wrong with my hair?”

“No, the streak. Like, I assume mermaids don't have hair dyes so…”

“Oh, my streak… I didn't have it when I was younger. I think Madame has something to do with it? Once again, I don't really remember. I don't remember a lot of things… Um… I think it's a symbol of sorts?” Arin shrugged.

“Symbol? Hmm,” Dan jotted that down in his notes, “Now tomorrow I'm going to bring a few things to eat your reaction with, okay?”

“That sounds fine. Here again, I'm guessing. And, um… Can you help me find the mirror? I need to be back now.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, one sec” Dan stood up and walked down the beach before calling, “found it!” Arin went deeper in the water to swim over to him. Dan picked it up and handed it over, and Arin took it.

“T-thanks… I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Come back!” Dan smiled as Arin dove into the waves. Arin swam as fast as he could back to Madame. He didn't know how long he was gone for, and it worried him.

“Where have you been?!” She growled as he swam inside.

“I-I… I… I…” He stumbled to find an immediate answer.

“Do you have my mirror?” She snapped.

“Y-yes… Yes I do M-Madame…” Arin shakily handed it over. She snatched it from him violently and huffed.

“You ingrate...look what you've done” she showed it to him, revealing a crack in the glass. Arin gasped and covered his mouth.

“I-I didn't mean to, I-I swear!” He lowered his head. “I-I'm a bad fish…”

“Very very bad…” the woman tossed the mirror aside and grabbed Arin’s wrist hard. She yanked him closer to her and slapped him repeatedly before staring daggers into him, “And bad fishes pay” Arin whimpered as she grabbed his chin again, still staring at him. If he was able to cry right now, he would be balling his eyes out. This time was frisk, draining him and tossing him aside before screaming, “TO YOUR ROOM”

Arin swam to his room quickly before collapsing on the ground. So much life was being sucked out, so much time being taken. No wonder he has wrinkles now. She's been taking more and more each time. Arin slowly touched his face and cringed, feeling how old and saggy it was. It was only going to get worse if he kept this up. Worse and worse and worse. Arin looked down at his tail and frowned again. A few scales were turning black and decaying.

Is his… Arin carefully moved some of his hair as well. Yup. That too. He can see strands of silver. Arin gasped and took a sharp intake of breath. He...How was he going to explain this to Dan? He's going to freak when he seems him like this. He’ll know he's lying…

What was Arin thinking?! This was all Dan’s fault! If he hadn’t met him, he wouldn’t have displeased her. It's his fault… His fault, his fault. He repeated this in his mind, over and over. But Arin couldn’t hide from the truth. This was all his doing… He's the one who's been going to see him. He's the one who keeps answering his questions, stalling time. But the thing was, he didn’t mind. In fact he liked answering them. He was planning on going back tomorrow!

What's wrong with him! He's supposed to just follow orders and go home. Do exactly what she says. But disobeying...it felt so...so good. It was this thrill, this feeling… This will. It was the first time he had ever felt it, though it seemed so familiar. He liked the feeling. He relished the feeling. And it made him feel dirty with just the thought though…


	9. Chapter 9

For some reason, it was harder for Arin to wake up the next morning, his back aching. He felt so slow and frail, like an old sea slug. He stretched his back, hearing the snaps and pops of his spine.

“Arin, get the fuck in here right now” he heard. Arin forced himself up and swam out of his room, a bit slower than usual, but he's trying.

“Where is my goddam breakfast?” she growled.

“I-I'm s-sorry Madame… I-I'll get it r-right now…”

“Wait” she stopped him, “I want you to get me something special today”

“O-okay… What is i-it?”

“I want a sand fiddler. And you know what that means, this is your chance to redeem yourself” she huffed.

“O-of course… I'll go get one f-for you.” Arin swam off as quickly as possible, nearing the shore before beginning to pray Dan wasn’t there already and that he could get a sand fiddler in peace. He scanned the surrounding area. No… He's not there… Not there…

“Arin!” Dan yelled, running over to the shore. Fuck. Arin hesitated, but… He has to find a sand fiddler. Dan soon came up close. Arin sighed and slipped under the water, ignoring him and swimming off.

“A-Arin? Wait, where are you going?” Dan frowned, trying his best to run after. Arin moved swiftly, trying to get away, but damn. Dan is persistent.

“Arin, it’s me! I’m not going to hurt you. Why are you running?” Dan asked as he blocked his path. Arin stayed under the surface. He didn't want to answer. He really didn't.

“Arin?” Dan bent down and frowned, reaching out to touch him. He lightly placed his hand on the top of Arin's head.

“Come on… Come up, please?” Arin slowly shook his head no. Dan sighed and sat down in the water, not caring if he got drenched.

“What's wrong? Why won't you answer?” Dan asked, a bit sullenly.

“Don’t look at me” Arin whispered, peeking his head up just to say this.

“D-did something happen?! Arin?”

“I don't want to see you again” Dan expression fell.

“W-what? W-why?”

“B-Because...I…t-this is all your fault…” Arin mumbled.

“What's my fault? What did I do wrong? Was it the sushi, please tell me it wasn't the sushi.”

“It wasn't the fucking sushi!” Arin screamed, pounding on the water and looking up at him. Dan could now see his face clearly, and the fact that despite the water covering his face, he was crying. Dan looked shocked, upset. Arin could tell he was looking at him, taking in the sight of yesterday's change.

“Happy now?! Can I leave so she doesn't punish me more because of you?” Arin hissed. Dan was still and silent. Arin huffed and pried himself away and went looking for a sand fiddler. Dan stood there for a long time, unmoving until he finally went back up on the beach, took something out of his bag, and brought it over.

“Can I at least give you something?” He asked in a flat tone. Arin tried to ignore him during his search, but he really couldn't.

“It's not dangerous, I promise.” Arin sighed and quickly growled, “what”. Dan held out a light pink cube with a raspberry on top.

“It's called cake, well, this is just a tiny square of it. I wanted you to try it…” And just out of luck, or maybe comedic timing, Arin's stomach growled. Fucking goddamn…

“You didn't eat, did you? Please Arin, please eat this” Dan begged, urging it forward. Arin hesitated. He… He shouldn't stall. He shouldn't… But the offer is so tempting, so pleading. Arin shakily held his hand out as Dan placed it in his palm. Arin looked at the cake before taking a bite.

He...it...it was so good and sweet. The best thing he had ever tasted. Arin began to cry harder, hiccupping and sobbing loudly. Dan was taken aback for a short moment before going close and hugging Arin carefully, rubbing circles on his back.

“D-D-Dan...why…” Arin mustered between cries.

“Why what?” He asked softly.

“Why are humans so evil...t-they come into your life, c-change how you think, a-and then you know they're always gonna leave you l-like everyone else”

“Wha-”

“I don't u-understand… Nothing is m-making clear sense anymore. These t-thoughts and feelings just fly a-around… And because of y-you…” Dan sighed and sat down in front of him. He gently brushed the hair out of Arin’s face, took the cake out of his hand, and fed him the rest, before wiping the tears off his face.

“Just keep chewing on that, okay? Listen Arin, I don't know what happened, but you need to leave Madame, she is hurting you. M-Maybe...you could come with me instead. I won't make you decide today...but if you want to come with me and I can take care of you, you can come to the beach tomorrow, alright? And if you never show up…I-I'll get the message” Arin looked at Dan. He finished up the cake and just stared at him.

He wants to… H-he wants to… Take care of him instead? B-but he's fine with Madame, right?

“Arin? Did you hear me?” Dan asked.

“I-I heard you.” Dan nodded and sighed.   
  
“I...I’ll let you get back to your crab hunt I guess…”

“T-thanks… I'll think about the offer.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… I-I'll think about it.” Dan smiled.

“Heh...cool. I-I’ll get here bright and early tomorrow!” Dan smiled. Arin couldn't help but smile with him. That guy’s enthusiasm is really contagious.

“By the way, I saw some crabs up there when I was looking for you” Dan informed, pointing to a place up the beach.

“Thanks again… Maybe I'll see you again. Maybe. I-I have to get going.”

“Wait...You know, i-if you don’t come back um...well, hold out your wrist okay?” Arin did as told and held out his hand where the braided seaweed was tied. Dan undid something from his own wrist and tied it around Arin’s, just below the seaweed. It was a simple beaded and woven bracelet, but Arin had never seen anything like it. Arin traced it with his finger and felt the beads. They were smooth, and they moved when his finger glided across.

“T-thanks… Like r-really… Thank you.”

“Of course” Dan grinned. Arin gave a small smile back before waving and diving off in the direction of the crabs. Dan sighed as he watched him leaving, biting his thumb. God, he looked...terrible… From what he saw, he was scrawny. Like very, almost dangerous up to a point. His eyes looked tired and sad, just… everything was. He was wrinkly, saggy, his hair a mess. He couldn’t image what he’d look like tomorrow, but if he could take him away in any condition, it would be better than him staying. He just hopes Arin makes the right decision. Dan would take much better care of him than this Madame. 


	10. Chapter 10

“M-Madame?” Arin whispered, “I brought you the sand fiddler…”

“You finally got one? You took awhile. Again.”

“I’m sorry…” he held it out as the woman reached out to take it. However, she froze midway, “What is on your wrist?”

“I-it's a braid… I think…”

“No, I mean where did you get it?”

“U-uh… I-I found it on the beach.”

“And why did you take it? Did I tell you to pick up human garbage while you were there?! It’s probably poisoning you! You know how humans are”

“N-no, you didn't tell me to pick anything else up… A-and yes, I know how humans are… B-but I'm pretty sure this I-isn't going to poison me.”

“How do you know? You don’t know anything, you need me to survive” Arin paused for a moment.

“N-no… You need me to survive. I've been getting all your meals, done all the tasks for you that you won't even bother-” he stopped himself. H-he talked back… Where did those words even come from? Her face went red.

“What.did.you.just.say?” Arin didn't dare to repeat his words. He held himself back.

“Did you not hear me? Say what you just said again” she growled.

“Y-you need me t-to survive. I've been g-getting all your meals, done a-all the tasks for you, t-that you won't even bother to do…” He repeated, even finishing his cut off statement. The Madame’s expression sparked. Arin had seen her upset but this expression...it might as well be sucking the life out of him.

Madame practically exploded in anger at him, spewing things objectifying that he’s wrong. She ended up grabbing him and slapping his face more times then he wanted to count. Arin prayed she would get tired soon, but it seemed like eternity when she finally did. She still kept a firm grip on him.

“You ungrateful son of a bitch! How dare you speak to me like that, the only person who’s ever loved you!” she screamed. Arin cringed at her loud voice. She says she loves him, she does love him. She does, she does… She…

“You don’t love me” Arin mumbled.

“Excuse me?”

“You...you don’t…”

“Now listen here. It's called tough love hun. Get that engraved into your head.” She snapped.

“You know t-that’s a lie”

“Oh, so you're going to assume that? If you know that's a lie, then why not tell other things you apparently know.”

“I-I know...I know humans aren’t evil…”

“Really now?” Arin gave a quick and shaky nod. She pulled him closer.

“And how exactly did you learn that?”

“S-So...so it’s true…” Arin whispered, seeing how she didn’t oppose his statement. She stuttered for a small bit.

“Just tell me. How. Did. You. Learn. That.”

“I...I met one…” Arin mumbled.

“You what?!” Arin shut his eyes tight.

“When I got stuck in a fishing net...they saved me” She looked shocked for a brief moment.

“So you lied to me? Didn't you?”

“I...I...y-yes Madame…”

“How long has this been going on for? What else are you hiding?” She growled at him.

“J-Just that! It started a few days ago, w-when you sent me to look for your lavender shell thing…” Arin mumbled. She drew close to him and narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

“I didn’t mean to see h-him, he found me…”

“Enough explaining yourself. I've had enough.” Arin stopped breathing, stiff and not daring to move at all. She gripped him tighter and continued to stare daggers.

“You had the audacity to lie and talk back to me, especially for all I've done for you. Disgraceful. Now, remind me. What are you?”

“I...I am…” Arin couldn’t force the words out of his mouth. He couldn’t say ‘bad fish’. Something else came out instead, “not your slave anymore” Unfortunately for him, that made her fucking furious. Arin knew what was happening next and just sucked it up and waited.

“I shouldn’t even bother doing this to you, you will serve zero use to me...but bad fish like you deserve to suffer” she growled, her voice starting to sound more deranged. Arin whimpered as she got a good, hard grip on his chin. Her face just had this expression that he couldn't describe. He didn't even want to describe it.

This time, she took so much...so much he hardly felt like he could move. He laid helpless on the seafloor where he collapsed. All he could do was breathe, and he knew he would be crying now if he was above the shore.

“Get to your room” she commanded. Arin knew what was going to happen. He was going to die there.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dan was pacing back and forth on the shore, hoping and praying that Arin would come up to the shore.

“Come on, come on, please…” he mumbled to himself, using a pair of binoculars to scan the waves. He looked at every splash, every glimpse of pink. He paced and paced, even forming a deep track in the sand from his movements. Around noon he heard a familiar voice.

“Danny! Hey Dan! What’s up!” Dan turned to see that smiling girl standing in front of him, black hair glistening.

“Captain Berhow, what a surprise. It's refreshing seeing your face after staring at the waves for so long.”

“And it’s nice to see you, even if it is in a sand ditch. What are you doing anyway?” she wondered.

“I-I'm waiting for Arin. He's worrying me Suzy, scaring me almost. This Madame is really hurting him, a-and I offered to take him under my wing instead if he came to the shore today. Nothing so far”

“Really? What makes you so worried?”

“He was here yesterday, and his condition was horrid. His tail looked like it was decaying, his skin was wrinkly and weird. He was way more scrawny than before, and his hair even had strands of silver. Something’s going on, and it's worrying me” Suzy frowned and sighed.

“I still can’t believe you showed me a mermaid. So I think...I think maybe I owe you a free ride if you want to look for him?” she offered.

“R-really? You'd do that for me? Yes, I'd like to look for him, and thank you. Thank you”

“Of course”

“I-I better go get my gear!”

“You do that, I’ll head to the docks and you can meet me there, okay?” Dan gave her a nod before sprinting to his car and grabbing his stuff. He drove away, pulling into a parking lot and running to the docks. Suzy was waiting, sitting in her boat. Dan ran straight on the boat and told Suzy to go right away to a coral. He saw Arin at a coral when diving. Maybe he could try again.

“Yes sir” Suzy smiled, starting up the boat and driving off into the waves. The coral was a ways off, so Dan scanned the water while he was waiting. Dan was anxious, watching the waves crash against the boat. He looked and looked through the clear blue water, secretly hoping Arin would be swimming. Nothing. No bright shades of pink among the deep blue.

The boat kept trudging along in the water till Dan starting see colors in the water. They're at the coral. He quickly called Suzy to stop the boat.

“You sure you ready for this?” she asked, walking up to him as Dan readied his wet suit.

“Yeah, I'm ready for this.”

“Be safe down there” Dan gave a nod and a thumbs up before placing the mask on and lowering himself into the water. He briefly took off the mouthpiece to say Arin’s name, despite it being distorted by the water. To no surprise, there was no answer. Dan went deep into the water and went exploring in the coral. It was large and sharp, Dan accidental cutting his arm on some.

He swam around for some time, looking and looking. There was a quiet noise Dan could hear, distant but there.

“You never knew about your mother and father did you?” Peaked with curiosity, Dan swam close to the voice to listen.

“There's no point in keeping it from you now, but they loved you very much” she laughed, “though they promise you to me” Dan heard this other voice, low and soft. He wasn't able to make out the words.

“I'll let the thought sit with you as you lay there rotting. Some people did care about you, but maybe just not that much to let you go.” The first voice laughed again.

“You know you had a brother as well. Though he was dying and sick. So your parents promised you to me as payment for me to save him. He kept screaming he'd rather die but it was too late” another chuckle.

“You were good while you lasted.” Dan silently swam closer. “Part of me wants you to leave now so at least the sharks get a meal and I don't have to drag your body out” Who… Who was this? Who were they talked to? Dan waited till he heard a swish of water, probably meaning they left. Where was that voice even coming from anyway? He could hear it best near this large rock, but- suddenly his eyes caught a small window like opening.

It was strange. It seemed to be carved into the rock on purpose. He stuck his head through the window and looked around. It was simply an empty room covered with woven seaweed. Seaweed… Dan suddenly looked down at the floor directly beneath the window and felt his heart stop.

Arin… He was laying on the ground, almost unmoving, but the rise and fall of his chest indicated he was breathing. He...he was hardly recognizable. Arin looked absolutely awful, as if he had been decaying for years after death. Dan quickly wriggled his entire body through the window and swam down to him. He placed himself on the floor that Arin was facing so he can see him. He placed a gentle hand on him, acknowledging his presence. Arin’s half lidded eyes moved up to look at him, as he slowly mouthed the words, “Dan...why are you here?”

Dan wished he could speak under the water and respond. Instead he pointed to his eyes and then at Arin.

“Oh...to...see me? Oh...that’s nice” Arin whispered in an out of breath voice. Dan felt a pang in his chest. He… He wasn't. No he wasn't… He can't. Dan looked away for a moment, he couldn't stand looking at him for too long, fearing tears on the brink, but eventually looked back. He gestured to himself and his arms, then to Arin, and then pointed up.

“Go with you?... I… I would love that…” Dan nodded and slowly reached out to him.

“Dan I...I can't swim...that's why I didn't come today...I'm sorry…” Arin mumbled. Dan hesitated before taking Arin's hand and laid on the ground next to him. Arin's hand was so wrinkled and parts of the skin was peeling, Dan was pretty sure if they weren't underwater, it'd be dry as a bone.

“Dan...I miss the sun…” Arin mumbled. “It's rays of warmth… How it felt… It felt tingly… Nice and comforting…” Arin slightly tightened his fingers, “sorta like you” Dan felt the pang again. Arin had this small smile on his face.

“It's nice to know you came…” Dan sat up. He shook his head no. No, no this couldn't happen. He...he couldn't let this happen. Dan began to frantically tug on Arin’s arm, pointing to the window.

“I said I'd like to come… But I can't swim, remember?” Dan shut his eyes right before mustering up all his strength and trying to pull Arin. He was able to pull him off of the ground, and due to the water Dan was able to grab a hold of him carefully. Arin was heavy, so it took a lot of time and strength, but Dan eventually got him up to the window and helped push him out. Once out Dan held onto him again, swimming up to the surface of the water. Arin didn't fight or do anything in the process. He just let it play out. Without the water however, Dan couldn't carry Arin as easily, meaning he couldn't get him on the boat. Unless…

Dan took his mouthpiece out and in a shaky voice called, “S-Suzy? Do you h-have a fishing net?”

“A fishing net? Yeah I have one! Hold on, I'll throw it to you!” Dan nodded and turned back to Arin, looking at him again and almost bursting into tears. Goddammit, he just looked so… Dan shut his eyes hard before smiling a fake smile, “w-we’re gonna hoist you onto the boat with a net okay? J-Just like the net you were stuck in when we first met...remember that? A-And then I can take you back home with me, a-and we can live together and it'll be great, o-okay? And we’ll find a way to f-fix you too” Dan knew he was lying, but part of him really wished that was true.

“That sounds nice… Be careful with the net though… Don't want either of us getting tangled.” He gave a very small laugh. “Just like… When we met” Dan felt himself crying now, hard. He prayed it wouldn't show through with his wet face.

“W-W-We’ll be as careful as we can. I promise…” suddenly the net was flung over the edge as Dan carefully helped Arin inside, “S-Stay for a minute, I promise I'm right here, okay?”

“Okay… You're here…”

“And you're here with me” Dan smiled before swimming off and up on the boat. Suzy was holding four ropes as she handed two to Dan, before they both began to pull as hard as they could. With a few grunts they were able to hoist him up onto the deck safely. Dan quickly helped him out of it and moved the hair out of Arin’s face.

“Hey...hey there you are, you're okay. A-And look! It's the sun” Dan smiled. Arin smiled back and sighed.

“Still feels nice as ever… Warm, comforting… And like you, bright…” Dan grinned again and hugged him gently.

“D-Do you want more cake? I have some in my bag”

“Sure… I'd love to share with you…” Dan nodded and walked out for a minute before coming back.

“Y-You need me to feed you?” He offered. Arin gave him a small nod.

“Be careful… Teeth are sharp…”

“It's okay…Suzy start heading back to the beach okay?” Suzy gave him a slow nod before walking off to her station. Dan still held Arin close and feed him small pieces of cake.

“Look! I-it's a seagull” Dan would point out various things as the boat drove along.

“Heh...c-cool” Arin smiled before coughing. Dan rubbed his back gently to let him settle down.

“Dan...can I...can you do something for me?”

“O-of course. W-what is i-it?”

“Let me help you finish your book...I...you can stop lying, I-I know you can't save me, so let me help you b-before I go...please”

“S-sure… Do you h-have anything to say? I can take m-mental notes.”

“Alright…a-and I'm sorry the only picture you have of me isn't too good...you...you can take another if you want”

“O-okay, let me get my camera. B-both of us can be in it, okay?” Dan went over and grabbed his camera, and brought it back over. He held it out and moved close to Arin. “Say cheese!”

“Cheese…” Arin smiled as Dan clicked the button twice. Two photos printed as Dan handed one to him, “a-and you can keep this one” Arin held it tight.

“Thanks… I'll treasure it… Like the braid on my wrist” Dan nodded as Arin got an idea. “Hey...hold out your wrist…” Dan did as told, holding out his right arm. Arin slid of his seaweed and held it out to Dan. Dan took it carefully and placed it on his wrist.

“There...it looks good on you” Arin smiled. Dan smiled back. He can feel the tears just threatening so hard.

“T-thank you…” Arin nodded.

“Now for your book…”


	12. Chapter 12

“How long do you think he has?”

“I don't know… Probably not long.”

“Where is he now?”

“He's in the little pool I found that I put water in. He's enjoying the sun.”

“Is he eating?”

“Yeah… He had the rest of the cake, with some help.”

“Is he getting better at all? I-Is there any chance he’ll live?”

“He doesn't look any better… I don't know what this Madame did to him, but… I-I doubt it… It would take a miracle.”

“What kind of things is he liking about humans?”

“He told me he likes their smiles and laughs. The way we express emotions, our energy. He loves how creative we can be, if it's for good. He also likes how pretty some look, he even mentioned you… H-he likes a lot of things.”

“Heh...so, are you going to show him to anyone else? Like other scientists so they know you aren't lying? Or are you ever going to look for other mermaids or the person who did this to him?”

“I would love to show him to others, let him see new faces. But scientific people always accounted me as wrong or fake, even with proof. I don't want scientists to see him, especially how he is now. And… I think I'm done hunting. Let them come to me instead. And as for Madame or whatever… I dunno. Maybe.”

“And what'll you do when he dies?”

“I-I don't know…” Suzy nodded and placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“Hey, I can help you when that happens, okay?” Dan gave a small smile.

“Okay.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

A week had passed. It seemed like a miracle Arin even lasted this long, but now here they were, Dan holding Arin’s hand in his own and crying.

“A-Arin no...p-please…” he mumbled. Arin was leaning against him, his breathing short and spotty.

“I-I'm sorry… Guess I'm t-the evil one for leaving like this…” He rasped out. Dan held his hand tighter.

“Arin...hang in there, p-please I promised I'd find a way to fix you! R-Remember?” Dan breathed.

“I-I remember… You tried… Your love kept me strong, but… Not strong enough”

“I...I can keep loving you and a-and keep you strong, o-okay? If you stay alive, I-I can write my book a-and then the entire world will love you too”

“I'm sure they’d love me… And love you too. They can love you like how I did… And you to me as well…”

“No...its different. The way we do is different” Dan brought and held him close, gently. “The way we do is special… It's… It's like a beacon of hope, and strength. A bond… A bond no one else can create but us…”

“But...then I'm ruining it, huh?” Arin whispered.

“No… You're not ruining it…” Dan whispered back. Dan sighed and looked up at the grey clouds.

“I'm sorry it's not a sunny day” he mumbled.

“Yes it is” Arin smiled.

“It is? There's clouds covering the sun.” Arin slowly reached up with his other hand and touched Dan’s cheek.

“Yes it is…” Dan shut his eyes as tears fell, leaning in gently into Arin's hand. He used his other free hand to hold onto the one on his cheek as well. Opening his eyes he gave Arin a smile.

“I love you Dan”

“I-I love you too”, Arin shut his eyes as his hands slowly...slowly...grew limp. Dan let his waterworks break, holding onto his lifeless hands. They were already cold. Dan slowly lowered them back down into the water and leaned down, shakily placing a kiss on Arin’s forehead.

“I'm sorry…” He gently moved Arin's hair away from his face, getting one last look at it. The fish basks in the sun till it goes dry. 


	14. Chapter 14

“This story was dedicated to the most amazing thing I've ever met, and the feelings I had for them that will never go away”

“I may have only interacted with them for a short time, but the feeling was clear. I loved them, and they loved me. They lived their lives in torture, but they always found the sun. The bright sun that shines on to them”

The final chapter of Dan’s book was the main selling point. The story of a man who somehow met and loved and witnessed the death of a mermaid. Every detail that the mermaid shared, even the tiny ones were put in. That chapter was even co-written with a Miss Suzy Berhow. Pictures were included, a schedule of meetings and interactions between the two and even what tragic events happened to the poor mermaid which eventually led to their death. There was even a part about which flavor of cake the mermaid liked the most. But what seemed to excite the world was the message the mermaid asked the author to pass on before it died.

“The past seems to be troublesome. It brings hurt, pain, and suffering. But never lose that spec of light you have, the light that drives you. Reach out to it, hold on tight. Never let go, not even if it grows dim. Have you found your light? Your spec of hope? I have. It's here with me, and I hold it tight always.” It took days for Dan to write that. He'd make it through one word and begin to cry again. He misses him. He's never going to forget. And now, the world knows, loves, and will remember as well.

People asked to see the body. Dan didn't respond. People asked for interviews. Dan still didn't respond. Of course he was forced to go to some by the publishing company, and he did many signings. Though he wasn't the same. Until one day.

“You're the guy who saw the mermaid, right?” A little girl asked.

“Yes, that's me,” Dan responded in a calm voice.

“I know a mermaid too!” She smiled.

“Oh, you do?”

“Mhm hm! I got your book, and then I read it to him. And then he started crying” her voice grew a bit more somber.

“He did? Did he say anything to you about it?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah! That's why I'm here! He wanted me to tell you um…” she tapped her chin, “oh! Yeah, it was thank you for saving my brother I think” Dan froze for a moment. His brother…

“If you see him again, tell him I said you're welcome, and… To wish him and his family the best of luck.” She smiled and nodded before running off. Dan let out a content sigh. His family did love him. They always did. Heh, he wasn't the only one.

Dan looked down at his wrist and traced his fingers along a braid. He smiled, quickly kissed the bracelet, and mumbled, “see you again someday” He dropped his hand back down brought his focus back to the people in front of him.

The brightest lights dim the fastest, but eventually you'll find a way to light it again.

-the end-


End file.
